warframefandomcom-20200222-history
J3-Golem
J3-Golem is the final boss of the planet Jupiter. It can be found on the mission named Themisto. After defeating it and finishing the mission, you recieve Volt Helmet, Volt Chassis or Volt Systems blueprint. Upon death, J3-Golem has a chance of dropping Neural Sensors. Lephantis was planned to replace J3-Golem in update 10, but DE decided to keep Golem and moved Lephantis to the Orokin Derelict. J3-Golem was kept as a place for Volt blueprints to be obtained since Lephantis drops the Nekros blueprints. It is still planned to replace or redo J3-Golem in the future. Alad V may replace J3-Golem as well as the current Infested-Corpus tileset, hinted by Rebecca in livestream 18. Unknown where Volt will be moved if this happens. Appearance and Abilities The J3-Golem uses Ancient Disruptor's Pre-Update 9 model, which resembles a deformed corpus crewman with multiple tumors around its body. However its behavior differs completely from other Infested. Instead of a charge attack like other Ancients, the J3-Golem uses a pull attack similar to the Pull ability of Mag when a player gets in range. This will pull the player close to the Golem, allowing it to either melee with claws or release a cloud of poison in its vicinity, this combo is nearly impossible to avoid. As for ranged attacks, the Golem can also toss projectiles that explode into toxic fumes (similar to Torid's attack), dealing poison damage on hit or if the player walks into the fumes. While the J3-Golem has no shields, it makes up for this by having a decently large amount of health. All poison damage inflicted by it ignores shields and deals damage to health directly, just like the poison from Toxic Ancients and Noxious Crawlers. The J3-Golem, like many bosses, has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: *''"Unburden yourself from this mortal coil, . Join Us."'' *''"Why do you destroy us? We are your flesh."'' *''"We are countless. Consume us. Be reborn."'' *''"We embrace you. Why do you defile us?"'' Stats Strategy Due to the Golem's poison-based attacks, extra caution is required to avoid having your health drained rapidly. While it's grenade spam is already dangerous on its own, the most annoying and threatening of it's abilities is Pull, which can yank you out of cover into the open and also put you in range of it's poison cloud attack. As such, using long-range-high-damage weapons such as the Vulkar or the Lex are advised, so you can shoot it while staying out of it's Pull's activation range. Staying far away from it (40 meters or more, the grenade reaches 30 meters on flat ground) will also make it's grenades miss all the time, making other infested the only worry through the fight. The Golem is best fought while standing behind short obstacles approximately up to your waist. As the Golem aims its grenades directly at your feet, they will impact the obstacle and leave you unharmed, while you can freely shoot at it. Even if it walks close enough, the obstacle will also prevent you from being pulled out. When playing this map solo, an effective method is to kite the Golem to one end of the top walkway, then run to the opposite end and climb onto the orange crates. it moves so slowly that you can take your time shooting his legs. Once it gets to roughly 30m away, jump down to the ground floor and run over to the other end of the top walkway then climb onto the orange crates again. It will regenerate a bit of his health when you do this, but it is fairly negligible. Another solo strategy, is a close-kite method by keeping at least a 1 meter distance and at most a 2 meter distance from Golem. If the player is within a 1 meter range of Golem it will attempt to use its claws to strike the player. If the player is further than 2 meters from Golem it will use the ability to pull the player within melee range. By standing in this virtual blind spot, Golem is unable to attempt any other attack besides Miasma. Casting Miasma forces Golem to stand in place for a split second. In order to maintain this distance between the player and golem, the player respectively walks and stops whenever Golem does. Excalibur's Slash Dash ability is excellent for making a quick escape after being pulled. With Mag, using her Crush ability will disable J3-Golem, breaking it's legs and disabling his movement almost completely. it then can only use his Poisonous Gas and Pull abilities. Alternately, use Rhino's Iron Skin, as it makes you immune to Miasma, and therefore you can kill it however you want. Bugs *J3-Golem's own poison cloud attacks will hurt itself. *Upon death, J3-Golem's poison cloud may remain indefinetely, making drops difficult to get. Trivia *J3-Golem is the first Infested boss, and was the only Infested boss before Update 6, which added Phorid. *J3-Golem is supposedly centuries old, which would probably make it one of the oldest boss in the game lore-wise. **Despite this, his model is that of a pre-Update 9 Ancient Disruptor ; an oversized Infested Crewman. *It is said that J3-Golem was first created by the Orokin themselves as a weapon in an ancient war against "The Sentients" (the name sentients leads us to believe that they were some type of machine), it is possible that J3-Golem was created by the Orokin and then infected by the Technocyte Plague as we know (as of Dark Sector lore) the origins of the plague to be cold war Russia. **The J3-Golem might be partially made from consumed Tenno as one of its quotes claims that "...We are your flesh." Alternatively, the Tenno themselves could be infected with the Technocyte virus, much like Hayden Tenno (who was confirmed to be the first Tenno in Livestream 10). *J3-Golem is renamed as Ancient Infestoid if encountered in an Alert mission. *As of Update 9, J3-Golem can be found in the Grineer Asteroid Base. Media -WARFRAME Golem.png|J3-Golem as seen in the lobby (U9) 2013-04-03_00002.jpg|High quality shot of the J-3 Golem J3golemmagglitch.jpg|J3-Golem in his glitched state after Mag used her crush ability Golem_pull.jpg|J3-Golem pulling a player CBJ3.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Boss Category:Infested